Assault Shotgun
(GTA V) |weight = Medium |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (GTA V) |ammo = 8 shells (TLAD & GTA V) (32 w/ Extended Clip in GTA V) |sold in = Terry Thorpe (TLAD) Ammu-Nation (GTA V) |price = |caption = The Assault Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto V. |Unlocked After = Heavy Toll (TLAD) Blitz Play (GTA V) Rank 37 (GTA Online) |price = $1500}} The Vom Feuer Assault Shotgun is an automatic shotgun that appears in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description ''The Lost and Damned'' The Assault Shotgun is a weapon modeled after the SWD Street Sweeper, an American copy of the Armsel Striker. It is the fourth shotgun featured in the Grand Theft Auto IV '' trilogy, after the Pump Action Shotgun and the Combat Shotgun, and the second introduced in The Lost and Damned, appearing alongside the Sawed off Shotgun. It is distinguished from other shotguns of its class due to its fully automatic capabilities. The Assault Shotgun boasts high firepower, allowing it to deal with crowds of enemies, vehicles and even low flying helicopters with ease. It is extremely effective in short range, but its usefulness diminishes over distance. It holds eight shells in each drum, and the player can hold a total of 250 shells. The Assault is first introduced in the storyline mission "Heavy Toll", where Johnny Klebitz is given one to stop a drug convoy. Later on, he wields one during the events of "Shifting Weight", using it to fight off the pursuing LCPD while escaping with Malc. It can be purchased from Terry's gun van after Heavy Toll, and spawns at the player's safehouse after completing 40 gang wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V The Assault Shotgun returns with a new design, based on the UTAS UTS-15. However, the Assault Shotgun does not have a Pump Action (although the pump handle is visible), like the UTAS UTS-15, but behaves more like the TLAD version (Full Auto). Additionally, the Assault Shotgun has small Picatinny rails on the sides of the handguard. The weapon is fitted with a box magazine (as opposed to the real UTS-15's internal magazine), and the muzzle is tipped with a slotted flash suppressor. The top picatinny rail has two iron sights placed, one at either end. The pistol grip is a relatively old design, lacking the notch found on newer lower receivers. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Assault Shotgun possesses relatively high damage per pellet for a shotgun (higher than that of the Pump Action Shotgun), dealing 32 damage per pellet. The amount of pellets per shot is 6, unlike the usual 8, allowing the player to deal a full 192 damage, assuming all pellets hit the target. This damage profile makes the Assault Shotgun powerful in close-quarters. Like most shotguns, the pellet spread is large, meaning the damage dealt to an enemy at mid-range is likely to be low, due to fewer pellets hitting the target and damage drop off (starting at 5 meters). The Assault Shotgun's unique property is the fully-automatic firing mode. This, combined with the high damage, makes the Assault Shotgun very effective in terms of damage-per-shot, and gives the weapon more efficiency at mid-range and in blindfire as the player can quickly fire follow-up shots, allowing them to score a higher amount of hits. The fire rate is an average 240 rounds per minute, which is higher than that of handguns (minus the AP Pistol), but not extraordinary either. The Assault Shotgun initially has a heavy drawback of poor magazine capacity. Each magazine by default holds eight rounds. This, combined with the full-auto fire mode, makes reloading common in combat. Equipping Extended Clip counters the drawback of low magazine capacity. The reload time is nearly two seconds, which is quite short. The Assault Shotgun benefits from the usual attachments selection. The Grip is an helpful attachment to maintain high accuracy, which renders the weapon more effective at medium range. Extended Clip gives a large bonus to the magazine capacity, by increasing the capacity by a notable 300%, allowing each mag to hold 32 rounds. This high magazine capacity is very helpful as it allows the player to fire a high amount of shots before reloading. The Suppressor allows the player to fire suppressed shots, in exchange of lower pellet damage and range. Due to the Assault Shotgun's relatively poor effectiveness at medium range, it is recommendable not to use a suppressor, to avoid reducing the chances of one-hit kill at medium-to-close range. The Flashlight is also available. In conclusion, the Assault Shotgun is a strong CQB weapon, and is able to easily outclass other weapons of its class. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $1,500. Unlocked after Blitz Play. **Also, if you threaten the clerk before entering, he will use an Assault Shotgun. NOTE: in most cases, killing him will cause the weapon to appear as a static prop, but at rare instances the weapon can actually be picked up from him. *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, Altruist Camp - Inside the church porch. *Pillbox Hill - At the underground of Union Depository (where part of the mission The Big Score - Obvious Approach takes place), in a small hole under the floor. You can also find a Body Armor there. *Bolingbroke Penitentiary - Used by some LSPD officers seen patrolling in Police Cruisers. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlocked at Level 37 in GTA Online and can be bought from Ammu-Nation. Gallery Artworks JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork of Johnny Klebitz holding an Assault Shotgun. In-game AssaultShotgun-TLAD.png|The in-game model from The Lost and Damned. Striker Salute.jpg|An encounter in multiplayer involving an Assault Shotgun. Pumped Up.jpg|Johnny Klebitz destroying a Police Patrol with an Assault Shotgun. Big Rumble in Little Seoul.jpg|A player wielding the weapon in a multiplayer gunfight. AssaultShotgunModified-GTA5.jpg|A customized Assault Shotgun in GTA V. AssaultShotgun-GTAV-Franklin.jpg|Franklin Clinton with an Assault Shotgun. HUD AssaultShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|The Lost and Damned. AutoShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. AssaultShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. FPS Gallery Assault Shotgun GTAVe FPS.jpg|Holding Assault Shotgun GTAVe FPS Aim.jpg|Aiming Assault Shotgun GTAVe FPS Iron.jpg|Down the sights Assault Shotgun GTAVe FPS Reload.jpg|Reloading Trivia The Lost and Damned * It's called "Sweeper" and "Sweeper Shotgun" in the game files; this might be the beta name for the Assault Shotgun or also a reference to its real life inspiration, which is nicknamed "street sweeper". * Clay will equip the Assault Shotgun when he becomes hardened enough. *The Street Sweeper is depicted in-game with a full automatic firing rate, although it is produced with a semi-auto firing rate in real life. *The Assault Shotgun has a much faster firing rate than the Automatic Shotgun from The Ballad of Gay Tony, even though the AA-12 has a faster firing rate than the Street Sweeper in real life. This is likely to balance the game, since the Automatic Shotgun would make missions a lot easier, especially with explosive rounds, if it was capable of firing at the rate of an AA-12. *The Assault Shotgun is also a gun in Max Payne 2, another game made by Rockstar. *If the player blind-fires with the Assault Shotgun, they will be seen "pumping" the weapon after every shot is fired, even if there is no pump on the shotgun. This glitch applies to all shotguns, and limits the blindfiring speed to the Pump Action Shotgun. This is due to re-used assets. *Strangely, the Assault Shotgun has two reload animations. When Johnny is standing while reloading, he will pull the charging handle, but when crouching while reloading, he takes "out" the magazine, puts "another" in and pulls the charging handle. There is no confirmed reason for why there are two reload animations, but it is speculated that it is for balancing reasons, as the player is much more effective while crouched. This oddity is also present on the AK-47 and the M4. **Interestingly, the Assault Shotgun uses a different animation than the AK-47 and M4 which creates a high recoil when firing, while the AK and the M4 don't have any recoil. It is possible that Rockstar reused the Carbine Rifle animation to create the animation for the Assault Shotgun. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Assault Shotgun originally fired eight pellets per shot, as with most shotguns in-game (bar the Heavy Shotgun), which allowed the weapon to score a maximum of 256 damage per shot. The amount of pellets was later reduced to six after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update to balance the weapon's effectiveness at longer ranges. External link *Exclusive weapons on Rockstar's site Navigation }} Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online